In LTE (Long Term Evolution) and successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-advanced,” “FRA (Future Radio Access),” “4G,” etc.), a radio communication system (referred to as, for example, a “HetNet” (Heterogeneous Network)) to place small cells (including pico cells, femto cells and so on) having relatively small coverages of a radius of approximately several meters to several tens of meters, in a macro cell having a relatively large coverage of a radius of approximately several hundred meters to several kilometers, is under study (see, for example, non-patent literature 1).
For this radio communication system, a scenario to use the same frequency band in both the macro cell and the small cells (also referred to as, for example, “co-channel”) and a scenario to use different frequency bands between the macro cell and the small cells (also referred to as, for example, “separate frequencies”) are under study. To be more specific, the latter scenario is under study to use a relatively low frequency band (for example, 2 GHz) in the macro cell, and use a relatively high frequency band (for example, 3.5 GHz or 10 GHz) in the small cells.